Finchel Through the Years
by Megbaby55
Summary: What if Finn and Rachel knew each other since birth? Will it change there relationship? Finchel Fic Finchel, Klaine, and Quick, Britana etc.
1. Finchel Babies

**A/N: This idea came to me randomly so please tell me if you want me to continue! This is _Finchel Through the Years_!!! Basically pretend Finn and Rachel knew each other since Elementary but drifted apart! Please Review!!! **

**Hirams POV**

I look at back and forth from my handsome husband to my beautiful baby. I couldn't be happier. We had met Shelby 9 months ago when she put her ad in the paper for baby adoption and we knew this was right so we went for it, what could we loose, turns out this was the perfect plan, "I think we should call her Rachel" my husband Leroy said from beside me, "she looks like a Rachel" and I cried cause everything was perfect, just perfect!

We headed home to show Rachel her new home. When we got home we put Rachel down for her afternoon nap and decided to watch a movie, we decided on Dumb and Dumber and we knew we wouldn't get through that much of it, by the time they decided to go and return the suitcase we hear Rachel cooing in her room so I go get her and hush her but shes awake so we decide to play with her for a bit. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

 **Carole's POV**

"Push Mrs Hudson, your almost there" the doctor says to me. _i am pushing bitch, you try pushing a melon out your vagina then see if your telling me to push!_ I think to myself before pushing harder, all my nurses are like 20 and probably never had a baby so why the fuck are they telling me to push! Just then my husband barges in the door "I'm the dad" he says so he doesn't get kicked out of the room, he comes over to me and grabs my hand "you can do this baby" he says and with one final push he's out. He quickly gets cleaned off and is handed to me, I start to cry gently, this is my baby boy, I will stand by him, protect and care for him no matter what! Just then my husband lifts my head and kisses me lightly on the lips " I love you baby" he says to me, I smile " I love you too, what are you thinking about calling him?" I say "Finn" he replies, "it's perfect" I think out loud "Hi Finn Christopher Hudson" I say with a weak smile and he grabs my fingers. This baby is and will be perfect!

 **2 Months Later**

 **Carole's POV**

What happened to my life. Is this my life, a single mother. Really.

It's the day of Christopher's funeral and I'm in pieces, I gave Finn to my mum and came here, I can barely control myself. Christopher's parents never really liked me so they probably think I'm stealing 'their attention', well they can suck it! He was my husband, the father of my baby, this is his funeral he has the attention! not me, not his parents!

We are all sitting in the church grieving and waiting for the funeral to start. Just then the priest got up to start "Hello Ladies and Gentleman I am Revrend Lovejoy, I will be doing the ceremony today. We are gathered here today to moarn the loss of Christopher Hudson." I zoned out with grief and before I know it I have to do my speech, I get up on stage and try to start but no words come out, I eventually give up on my cue cards and go from the heart. "I loved Chris, Finn loves Chris but in a few years Finn won't even remember his dads looks. I will always remember his smile, his goofy sense of humour and his addiction... to family. Not the time for a joke I know. On the Tv I would see these things, people losing the loves of their lives, him being in the army it was inevitable I guess, I would always think about these things, closure mostly, how would they just forget, move on with life, in his favourite movie, Last Vegas, there is a guy who's wife died and I took him a year to get closure, he said when they were in Vegas ' I would give my left arm to be with my wife right now' that's where I am in my life, I would give my left arm to be with him again, for one more hug, one more kiss, one more night, anything, absolutely anything! I started to cry and went back to my seat. From this moment forward I solemnly swear to make sure nothing like this happens to Finn.

 **Leorys POV**

She is honestly the most beautiful thing ever, me and Hiram have been trying to get Rachel to crawl for a couple of hours now, but she's not having it. I let her go when I hear Hiram calling for her from the other end of the room "come on baby, come to daddy!" We decided to call me Dad and Hiram Daddy, to make it less confusing who she is calling on. "Baby take Rachel I need to call Carole, make sure she's okay" I say to Hiram and he takes Rachel to her room. I quickly call Carole. In this town it's so small everyone knows everyone. She picks up on the 3rd ring and I can hear the hurt in her voice.

 _"Hello?"_ She says with a dry voice

"Hello Carole, it's Leroy, just checking how your doing"

 _"I honestly have no idea, I've been crying all day and can't control myself! Finns helping though, every time he sees me crying he does something funny to make me laugh, he has the best of Christopher, honestly."_

"That's great Carole, about Finn I mean, any way Rach is doing good, I think she's getting the hang of crawling, maybe, we should meet up for a play date when your feeling better!"

 _"Sounds great Leroy, I gotta go though, Finns gotta go to bed, I'll see you soon!"_

"Bye Carole" I say and hang up. I feel terrible for her, she's going through a lot! We need to help! Me and Hiram head to bed early that night thinking about Carole, she is probably lying in a bed full of tissues and broken pieces. God how is she gonna sleep tonight. _Stop thinking and get your sorry ass to sleep Leroy!!!!_ Right mind me is right, get to SLEEP!!! Ahhh I can't so I grab my stuff quietly and head over to Carole's to comfort her, she needs me more than Hiram and Rachel do, Right?!


	2. Finchel Toddlers

**Rachel's Pov**

"FINNNNN WU CANWT DO VAT" I yell at my giant friend, he's trying to take my crayons to draw and that's cheating!! "Okay kids clean up time" Miss Baiwey our nursery teacher says, "buwt Finn stowl my cwayon and he womt give it bawk Miss" I say starting to crying and Finn must feel sorry as he gives it back "hewre wu go Wachel" he says with a sad look and I give him a big hug. We clean up our stuff and sit down to watch Shrek, "I WUV DIS MOVVVVIIIIEEEEE" I yell jumping up and down "hewre Wachel wu can sit next me!" Finn said pating the seat next to him, he's right at the front and I jump in the seat next to him.

 **Finns POV**

We watch the movie and Wachel was really excited about it, she was right up at the screen when it finished. She wasnt kidding when she said she loved the movie. "Okay kids time to go home" Miss Bailey said and we all ran to get our stuff "Hey Kuwt move out me way" I yell at Kuwt who was right in front of me getting his stuff "I need my stuff too you know" Kuwt yells in my face and I stick my tongue out at him. Kuwt wears wierd clothes, he wears blue leather jackets and shirts and stuff it's wierd but oh well. I grab my jumper and run out to see my mommy, but one pit stop "hey Wachel want to come ovwr to me howse?" I ask and she gives me a big smile "Sure Finn buwt I have to awsk me dads fiwst" she said and ran outside "DAD, DADDY CAN I GOW TO FINNS HOWSE?" She yells and runs back over to me a minute later "VEY SAID WES!" She yells and jumps on me, is slightly bigger than her but not by much "Mommy cawn Wachel come ovew?" I ask and she nods and scoops us both into a hug "always baby" mommy says and i laugh as she takes us to her car. She gets the car seat from Wachels car and buckles Wachel in too. We head home listening to mine and Wachels favourite CD all the way.

 **Rachel's POV**

Finns house is different than mine, he has one mommy and I have two daddy's. Finn doesn't seem to notice, he thinks it's normal, atleast that's what Cawole says. My Daddy's love me going over to Finns it says that it gives them time to have 'fun' I tried to ask what that meant but no one would tell me. " What do wu want to do Wachel?" Finn asks and I point to the back door "GAWDEN" I yell and we jump/ Run outside. Finn has loads of cool toys out the back like a car that's red and he pushes me around the garden in it. Me and Finn spend hours out the back playing in the car until my dads come to get me and take me home. "BUT DADDY I WAWMT TO STAY!" I yell in my daddy's face and he seems hurt. He grabs me by my waist and pulls me to the car "No Rachel NOW!" He says buckling me in, I must be screaming loud as Finn is covering his ear with one and and whispering Shhh! With the other. We head home and I go in the huff up to my bedroom for a while, my dads come up to talk but I don't want to "hey Berrypie can we talk?" My dad asks and I shake my head abruptly "nope, I don't wanna tawk" I said and went into a corner "Rachel, baby, why didn't you want to leave Finns?" My daddy asked and I just shook my head "Rachel" my dad says sternly and I drop my guard " I downt know, I wike bewing wif Finn" I say and my dads just nod "okay baby, do you want to go to bed?" I nod frantically and they get me changed.

 **A/N: so I said few hours for after nursery cause where I'm from you only go to nursery for half a day, I don't know if that happens everywhere or not but, idk. Also after this more characters are going to come in like: Quinn, Puck, Santana and Tina. PLEASE REVIEW!! Xx**


End file.
